The One I've Always Wanted
by AuthorInTheShadows
Summary: Tsukasa's wife Tsukushi is home alone, until her friend Hanazawa Rui arrives. What happens when Rui starts playing with Tsukushi, and she plays on with it? Will there be a new beginning?Tsukushi x Rui. Tsukushi x Tsukasa in later chapters.
1. Seducing her

**Author's message (please read)**

**Thanks for picking The One I've Always Wanted, I'm happy you've taken a look. Well, it's a Tsukushi x Rui and Tsukushi x Tsukasa in later chapters. This is my first lemon, so go easy on me. Enjoy, and review if you have time. THX.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN HYD OR ANY CHARACTERS, I'M SIMPLY USING THE NAMES HERE TO CREATE MY OWN.**

**The One I've Always Wanted**

**The story takes place days after Tsukushi and Tsukasa get married**

The maids informed me that "Young Master Rui" had arrived. I was surprised for a moment, as I had just come out from a bath. Quickly, I pulled on the nightie the servants had prepared for me, and shoved on some underpants. I told them to invite him in.

Rui came into the room, unaware that I practically had nothing on, and politely asked the servants to leave and not to eavesdrop, which I was thankful for. Hanazawa Rui… probably the closest thing possible to Prince Charming. I drooled at him wonderfully, and then stopped, remembering I was married. Rui looked up, and saw me bending down, revealing small, A sized breasts.

Suddenly, a large lump appeared in his jeans. My breasts felt they were about to explode, as hard brown tits appeared from under my cotton nightie, as no bra was worn. My lowers stuck to my underwear, as warm juice oozed out from my clit. I couldn't help but blush when he smiled playfully and curiously at me.

Within seconds, he undid my nightie and my bed where we often sat for casual conversations. He forced his lips onto mine, and pushed open my mouth, tackling his tongue with mine. I stopped. We shouldn't be doing this; you're my husband's best friend, right? Although half heartedly, I pushed him off me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head, and turned away, telling him that he was my husband's best friend.

He ignored this and ate me once more. This time I didn't hold back. After minutes, we stopped to breathe, and he whispered in my ear, "Let's keep this a secret." I was more than willing to. I wanted more of him. He was the only thing I could think of now.

We pressed together once more, as my hands slowly travelled down his still covered, muscular chest, I undid the buttons. He shuffled up a bit to give me room. We stopped. I told him we couldn't continue without both being totally free. He grinned and nodded, as he unzipped his jeans and tossed it to the ground without another look. I blushed, after seeing how open he was. "Tsukushi, you're beautiful and you know it. Don't be shy," he muttered. He used enough force to fully tear off revealing snow white panties. His eyes travelled to my panties, and an annoyed twitch showed up. Rui tugged at them, and the slipped off easily. "Now's the real business."

He cupped his hand wildly around my breasts, fingers gently rubbing against them. I frowned, and showed him I was unhappy. He stopped, and stared at me, concerned. I grunted as he continued to stare. I told him he wasn't fully open yet, and pointed to his boxers, which an enormous lump was now trying to escape from.

Rui shook his head, and told me plainly that if he took off his boxers now, he'd lose control and finish the whole thing now. I told him that was what I wanted. He said he wanted to take this out slowly, get all the sexual feelings out totally, and make sure we never did this again. I shrugged, and let him continue.

Rui gently bent his head down against my breasts, breathing in the rose scented bath I had. Slowly, he placed a kiss against my left one, while making sure that my right one was not neglected by squeezing them affectionately. I felt unfair, as he was on top and did anything he wanted. So I placed my hands around his arse, squeezing and rubbing them gently. He winced with pleasure, and turned slowly to watch what I was doing. I hit his arse like bongos, giving him as much sexual intensity as I had. We repeated this, until finally we were bored of getting the same in pleasurable feeling.

He placed soft kisses down my even body until I reached my most sensitive part. Without warning, he grabbed my thighs and slid his hand up violently. Placing a finger across my folds, he stroked it until I whimpered. It was torture, and he loved it. Getting me more aroused then I already was. Juice oozed out of me once more, and the placed I wanted to be touched the most roared with impatience. Finally, he answered my roars. He opened his mouth wide and took me inside him, sucking the juice out, and kissing me once more, letting me taste myself. "Tsukushi, you have no hair down there… you shaved for this, didn't you?" he muttered while kissing me non-stop. I blushed.

Rui bent down again and licked me. He licked me as if I were a sugary lollypop, sending sparks through me, and letting me release into his mouth again. He blew me, kissed me, licked me, slurped me, circled me in everyway possible, to make me feel happy. He finally got up and gave me the attention, but he did not abandon me down the bottom, as he placed a cool hand and slowly massaged me.

He looked at me with serious eyes and whispered, "Tsukushi, my beautiful, sexy babe. You're so irresistible, I must have you. However," he lowered his eyes, shame now flooding within them. "However, I am Tsukasa's best friend. Would God ever forgive me for this sin I've committed?" I shook my head. "Will God ever forgive _me _of the sin I've committed? I am the one who allowed you to continue… I… I feel so sorry for Tsukasa… I've done it with my best friend, when I didn't even do it with my husband yet." Rui gave me a sympathetic look. "Listen, let's talk about this later, ok? Right now, you're the only thing I have on mind." I grinned.

Rui gave in. "Fine," he said. "I'll show you, if only you don't laugh at me. I've only compared to Soujiroh, Akira and Tsukasa, and I have the smallest out of all of them, so don't laugh!" I smiled. "'Cause not. You didn't laugh at how these," I pointed to my boobs "are tiny." I wrapped my hands around him, and pulled his boxers off him, revealing his treasure he could never replace. It was… how could I describe it? It was as big as a large sausage, and as dark as ebony. The balls around it looked squashed and inflated, as I bent down to take a closer look.

Without asking for permission, I poked it playfully. My eyes met his, and I wrapped my hand around his precious evilly, and pulled it towards me. He gasped, the feeling must've been great. "More," he breathed. I pulled, squeezed, and rubbed against it with my hand as his hair flew in all directions.

I lowered my head towards it. Gently, I placed my mouth around it, as he groaned with pleasure. I started off gently sucking the tip. Then, without holding back, I started sucking it harder and with my feeling. As I sucked, he groaned. Slowly, I circled my tongue against his balls, taking his gift and his balls in. He shoved in, as I went on sucking so hard now I felt I was sucking a metal rod. His cock invaded my space in my throat; he was choking me, but I didn't care. All that mattered was him. -Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and pulled back. My saliva oozed and coated him, as I noticed a white fluid sticking to my chin.

I touched it. It was warm, and it was very sticky. It smelt like the thing I was sucking just then. I placed my hand on the sticky spot, then I put my hand to my tongue. I licked it, it tasted like him. I wanted the sweet aftertaste in my mouth forever. It was sweet like honey, and the aroma it was releasing smelt like sweet corn. I finished his semen, but left a tiny bit on my tongue. I shoved myself back at the curious and sexy boy, letting him taste himself. "I… taste… bad," he muttered, frowning at me. I put my hand to his lips. "That's not true, you taste seductive and sexy and hot and cute and sexy and hot and cute!" I yelled. Rui raised an eyebrow. "Shh, or the servants' hear you and we're both done for."

I laughed, and he giggled. Then, we broke together once more, our tastes drowned away by each other. He played with my clit once more, as his tongue circled my breast with his tongue. Then, he stopped and kissed me passionately.

"Are you ready, Tsukushi?" Rui asked me. I nodded, as I closed my eyes. "I'll go easy on you the first time… then we can go faster if you want." He smiled in a comforting way, and placed his hip towards mine. He looked at my face, as he slipped in slowly. He looked at me to see how I felt, as my face twitched and I began to groan. It was the most painful feeling in the world. But the pain was drowned in a sea of delight; this was something I had longed for since I met this man three years ago. Then, Rui smirked. "Like it?" he whispered. I nodded and placed my hands around his arse, pushing him into me more. This time, he didn't hold back. He kissed me violently and thrust him, as my juice coated his treasure like corn dipped in butter. He moved in and out, thrust in gently and faster, until I couldn't count how many times we did it.

His cock was like a metal rod, my clit like a gigantic hole. His penis stayed in my vagina as we kissed and groaned with pleasure. We hadn't said much at all; I wondered if this was considered prostitution, only neither of us was getting paid.

Now he didn't move. We needed to talk, and badly…

"Tsukushi," he whispered. "I need you so much I'll die for you. Believe me, it isn't lust… it's, I think it's love. The love I have for you is different for the love I had for Shizuka, I love you for who you are. But never, ever let anyone know about us… I" he broke off, and slipped out of me as silently as he had. He wrapped his hand around his cock and cleaned it clear of lubricate. He brought the taste to his mouth once more, and put a hand to my cheek. "I'm so sorry I forced you to do this, I truly am."

I raised an eyebrow. "Nobody forced me, Rui. I did it willingly. If I really wanted you to stop, I would've called security. But I didn't. Say Rui," I said, an evil grin appearing. "Let's do this more often, what I mean is, meet each other once in a while, you know?"

"Tsukushi, you're married! And I'm Tsukasa's best friend!" he said, horrified. "I flashed my breasts into his face, and he couldn't help but lick and kiss them. "Ha!" I said arrogantly. "Bitch," he muttered into my breasts.

"Fine, fine. I'll meet you at my house next Thursday. I think we better stop now," he whispered.

I froze, as I heard Tsukasa's limo pull in to the driveway. "Oh shit," we both sighed.

I made the bed, kissed and licked Rui once more, before we both shoved our clothes on and sank into the couch, just as Tsukasa broke down the door and came in, expecting a kiss and sweet welcome home from his wife. As I kissed him, I gave a guilty look to Rui from over Tsukasa's shoulder. But as I did, I realized I was irresistibly lusting for my first and only true love, and thought that one day I would escape with him by his side.


	2. Seducing him

**Author's note:**

Sorry it's taking a while, and sorry this chapter is really rushed. I wasn't getting any reviews or anything, so I thought no one was reading. (

Anyways, I've gotten some PMs to continue writing, so here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Seducing him**

"Ah!" Tsukushi screamed. "Rui, stop it… it hurts. I said I promised we'd get together next week, besides, Tsukasa will be home any time soon!"

Rui laughed, as he continued to thrust in, letting them both groan with pleasure.

"I don't know when will go it again, but I'm not letting you go anytime soon, sweetie."

"Aww, please, I promised I'm all yours. And besides, why are you on top, _again?"_

"Shut up and pay attention," Rui muttered into my neck. I suddenly remembered our promise last week.

Flash back:

"_Fine, fine. I'll meet you at my house next Thursday. I think we better stop now," he whispered._

/end

…Well, whatever. I'm sure I would get pregnant one day, as neither of us were wearing condoms. Wait. I'll get pregnant? But then Tsukasa would know that the child was not his – because I've never done it with him. Oh Shit. I needed to seduce Tsukasa, or else my sex life with Rui would end. If I ended my marriage with Tsukasa, my luxurious life would end, and Rui had a fiancée, so I couldn't leap into his arms.

"Rui, stop. I'm serious," I said, deadly serious. He noticed, and asked me what was wrong. As I explained to him, he frowned.

"You're MINE. And you're not doing it with anyone else. Understand?" he growled.

"Rui," I said, scratching his chest innocently. "If Tsukasa's thick brain gets what's going on, I'm dead. We'll never fuck each other again."

He frowned again. "Fine, just this one time."

"Good boy," I whispered, kissing him again.

I tied buckled the bra, and pulled on my frilly undies, and hurriedly put on the black dress.

"See ya my sexy one," I said and waved goodbye to him. He didn't smile, but instead grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, kissing me seductively.

"Tsukushi, I want to let you know I love you," he said seriously.

I smiled. "I know, Rui. You tell me all the time."

Still, he wasn't reassured. "Do you just see me as a fuck buddy, or do you love me like I love you?"

I frowned at this stupid question. "Trust me; I love you and only you. I always have; and to be honest, I only married Tsukasa 'cuz he was richer than you, no offence."

"Does he know?" Rui asked, concerned.

"Of course not. If he did, we would've divorced ages ago."  
Finally, he cracked a smile. "Fine. Now off you go, my little love dove."

I smiled, and walked out of the door, aware that once I arrived home, I would begin.

The butler opened the door. I looked up and saw Tsukasa waiting for me in an armchair.

"YOU'RE LATE!" he yelled. "WHERE WERE YOU?"

I blinked. Oh crap, will he figure out? Especially since I'm a horrible liar. "Well, I – I was at Rui's house."

"FOR WHAT?"

"F – For tea," I said. It was partly true… I mean I did have a cup of tea, so it couldn't be considered a lie, could it?

"FINE," he half muttered, half yelled. He dragged me upstairs to our room.

"Ishida, I'll be skipping dinner. Tsukasa too," I winked and he blushed, catching what I meant.

"I'm going to take a shower," Tsukasa said. I nodded, and told him I would too. I made sure I was clean, and dried my hair. I skipped happily back to our main bedroom. Tsukasa was still in the shower. Great, I'll just prepare my little surprise.

I grabbed the roses and spread them across the king-sized bed, and across the floor. I lit some candles, but still kept the light on. Finally, I heard the pitter patter or water stop. I pulled on a black bra that was rather revealing, squeezed on a matching black g-string and giggled at how un-sexy it was on me. I looked at the door once and made sure it was locked.

Tsukasa came out, tower wrapped around hid waist, drying his hair innocently and caught sight of the rose petals and candles.

"What are you trying to do?" he said, annoyed. Suddenly he caught saw me. The towel had a huge lump in it, and his face was red. My arm holding up my head, my breasts in an awkward side way position, and my legs gently rubbing against the bed sheets, I really did feel like a prostitute. But I didn't mind; as long as this was all for Rui, nothing mattered.

He stripped off his towel, showing his huge penis: it was much bigger than Rui's. I blushed at the memory, and he looked wildly at me. Staring me up and down, he pounced on me and kissed me like mad, arms wrapped around me, fighting to unbuckle the bra. When he did, he played with my uncomfortable g-string, pulling and tugging the string till the elastic was no more. Somehow seducing Tsukasa was no where near as being seduced by Rui. I struggled to show some hint of pleasure, and the image of Rui and me pushed its way through my head once more.

I knew how to get aroused now. I must imagine Tsukasa as Rui. When I did, juice crept out from my clit and coated his fingers, as he continued to kiss every inch of me.

It was clear to me now. Without anything but Rui I could not survive.

* * *

**This chapter is more of a story developer than a lemon. Next chapter will be a detailed lemon. I'll get it in as soon as possible. Of course, it's the continuation of the lemon started in this chapter. TsukasaxTsukushi lemon... coming up! **


End file.
